


Win or Lose, We'll Never Change

by jedichick04



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedichick04/pseuds/jedichick04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She might have been forced to become a killer, but this little slice of happiness was something that was all her choice. Missing moments from 3x17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win or Lose, We'll Never Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorSlayer3641](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSlayer3641/gifts), [RachelP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelP/gifts).



> I’m blaming this all on rfilion, whose love for Thea’s character makes me love Thea more too, and sailorslayer3641, who attacked me with unnecessary TheRoy feels with a gif post on Tumblr. Ladies, this one is for you.
> 
> Title is from Lady Antebellum's "Long Stretch of Love".

The kisses were light little brushes across Thea’s skin, soft little puffs of air that pushed her towards greater awareness. She had never been a morning person. But this? This was something she was slowly getting used to, slowly letting herself enjoy.

She might have been forced to become a killer, but this little slice of happiness was something that was all _her_ choice.

She let her eyes flutter open but otherwise remained still. She watched Roy place a few more kisses before he shifted, his blue eyes looking even more blue with the haze of sleep. “Good morning,” he said lowly.

She smiled up at him, just drinking him in. “Mmm, morning,” she finally replied. He leaned back in for another kiss, which she returned enthusiastically.

This was perfect. Just the two of them, lazing in bed together, no other worries to consume them.

No worries, until it dawned on Thea that there was an event outside Roy’s apartment that demanded their presence.  "What day is it? The wedding is today, isn't it? What time is it right now?  We don't want to be late. I mean, Mr. Diggle is like a brother to Ollie isn't he? "

Roy blinked at her sudden burst of energy before shaking his head. "The wedding isn't until one."

"Do you have any idea how long it's going to take me to get ready? I can't just roll out of bed and throw something on. It takes time and makeup and--Roy Harper, you can't just kiss me into silence--"

It turned out he could.

They had to rush to get ready after, but it was worth the sacrifice. When she pronounced herself ready, he took one look at her and announced she was gorgeous. And despite the rushed makeup job and the stubborn refusal of one piece of hair to curl under like it was supposed to, she believed him.

* * *

 

Ollie missed the pictures.

When Thea arrived with Roy a half hour before the ceremony was supposed to start and there was no sign of Ollie, she groaned and immediately tried to call him. He didn't answer, which made Thea hope he was on his way already. “You would think he’d look at a watch once in a while,” she grumbled to Roy. “He doesn’t have a vigilante excuse today.”

He arrived fifteen minutes before the ceremony started, looking proud of himself. Proud, that is, until Mr. Diggle spoke to him and Ollie realized that he _wasn’t_ so on time. Thea slipped around the two men, her phone in hand, intending on getting at least a couple of pictures of the two of them to make up for her brother’s faux pas. She snapped an excellent one when their attention was caught by the arrival of someone. Thea watched as they greeted Felicity Smoak, the woman who’d worked as Ollie’s executive assistant by day and (she’d come to find out) his IT support at night. She had brought a tall and handsome date with her, Thea snapped a few more pictures of Ollie and Mr. Diggle before she spotted Laurel and went to hug her. A few minutes later, Roy and Thea were seated with Laurel and Felicity. Felicity’s date took a spot at the front of the room with Ollie and Mr. Diggle, because “he’s a minister and Lyla’s friend couldn’t make it”--or so Felicity related in a hushed voice.

The ceremony passed quickly, Thea’s hand encased in Roy’s for the duration. She laughed along with everyone else at the vows exchanged, and applauded as Mr. Diggle kissed his bride. It was one of the most beautiful weddings she’d had the privilege of attending.

And the party was just getting started.

* * *

 

Thea spotted her brother standing all alone, watching the dance floor. “You know, you can ask a girl to dance. It’s not going to kill you. And you wouldn’t want all those lessons Mom made you take to go to waste, would you?”

Ollie gave her his patented big brother, ‘you’re annoying me but since you’re my sister I have to tolerate you anyways’ look. Thea had gotten that look a _lot_ as a kid, and she loved bringing it out now. Once upon a time, she had thought she’d never get to see that look again. Now every time it’s a reminder that he came back from that island alive and still her big brother. “I don’t dance.”

“No, you refuse to dance. You’re perfectly capable of it. There’s a difference,” Thea countered. “So ask the bride. Ask Laurel. Ask me. Or even ask Felicity. I think we’d all agree you need more fun in your life.”

He shook his head. “No, everyone’s got a partner except Laurel. And she knows how badly I dance. I’m fine right here.”

Thea would have cajoled him longer and dragged him out on the dance floor herself, but the bouquet toss was announced. Roy joined the siblings and teased Thea about catching the bouquet. He earned a glare from Ollie with that comment. She laughed as she stepped out onto the floor with the other unmarried women. Her fingers brushed the bouquet as it flew through the air, but it landed firmly in the arms of a surprised Felicity. As Thea glanced back towards Roy and shrugged, it was her brother’s look that caught her attention. He was staring at Felicity with a kind of intense longing, a look she’d never seen from Ollie before. She glanced between the two of them, her mind spinning with the possibilities.

Roy asked Thea to dance almost immediately when she returned to her two favorite men. Thea took his hand. “You know it’s rude to stare, Ollie,” she teased her brother. His blue eyes snapped to her, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Just ask her to dance. It’s not a marriage proposal.” She grinned at him, then let Roy lead her out onto the dance floor.

She got lost in the contentment of being in Roy’s arms, laughing with him as they missed a step, soaking up the love she felt being bestowed upon her by his looks. She thought she could dance the night away, like some sort of fairy tale, but reality intruded rather rudely on the event when Roy’s phone started going off.

“That’s the alert Felicity set up,” he muttered as they stopped and he dug out his phone. His eyes widened in alarm as he saw the news article that had triggered the alert. Thea felt her blood running cold as she skimmed the article too. They exchanged a look, then glanced towards where Ollie was standing with Felicity. Her brother wasn’t responsible for the killings. So who was?

“I think I have to go,” Roy said apologetically. She looked up to see the conflict in his eyes, but unlike last year, where he hadn’t been able to explain where he was going, now she knew. He needed to go help her brother figure out this mystery, because that was the most important thing right now. And she was one hundred percent okay with that.

“These shoes aren’t as comfortable as I thought they’d be,” Thea replied with a shrug. She leaned up to kiss him, letting herself melt against his body for a moment. “Drop me off at the loft? I should probably check on Malcolm--” She couldn’t help the way her face twisted at the thought, but the whole situation was messed up. “And get some fresh clothes before going back to your place.”

“At least we got to eat some cake and dance?” he offered. He looked grateful at how well she was taking it.

“It was very good cake,” she replied, squeezing his hand as they walked off the dance floor. The various members of Team Arrow (and Thea didn’t care if her brother didn’t care for the name) quietly left the reception after Mr. Diggle and his wife made their more public exit. Roy dropped Thea off at the loft, where she watched Captain Lance and Felicity’s date promise they would bring the Arrow to trial. “The city’s gone mad,” she muttered as she flicked off the TV in disgust. Anyone with half a brain should realize that criminals _lied_ , and there was no evidence supporting the claim that it had been the Arrow, aside from the arrows that were shot. But everyone knew the Arrow’s MO was using arrows.

Thea had faith this would all get sorted out. The Arrow--her brother--was a hero, not a villain. And he had some of the best people working with him, including Roy. They would find the real culprit, bring him to justice, and things would go back to as they were.

It was the only outcome that made any sense.

* * *

 

It was crazy over the next few days. There were no official charges brought against the Arrow yet. Roy told her that they had found evidence of who was really behind it, and they were working to bring that person in. He spent a couple of late nights out with Ollie, coming back to his place frustrated with their lack of progress.

It had been almost a week since the wedding when Ollie showed up with an arm around a wincing Roy.

“I’m fine,” Roy kept insisting as Ollie got him to the bed.

“He zapped you with electricity or whatever the hell that was,” Ollie growled while Thea hovered nearby.

“I’m just tired. And sore. But I’ll be fine,” Roy said. He grimaced as he shifted on the bed. “But I think the suit is less awesome and more reckless now.”

The tiniest hint of a smile cracked her brother’s stoic face. He shook his head and looked to Thea. “Keep an eye on him for me?”

“Both eyes, wide open,” she replied. And then, because he looked like he needed it, she wrapped  him in a hug. “Thank you for bringing him back to me.”

He hugged her back for a few moments before he stepped back. “I should get back to the Foundry,” he said. “John’s due back from his honeymoon.” He turned a smile in Roy’s direction. “Roy, you did well out there tonight. Thank you.”

Roy shrugged. “You have my back. I have yours.”

Ollie looked surprised at the sentiment, but nodded and left with another goodbye to Thea. When her brother was gone, Thea turned to face Roy with her hands on her hips.

“Zapped?” she questioned with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

“I’m feeling a lot better. I think I hurt more from slamming into the ground,” he said. He turned one of his charming grins on her as he added, “I know what could make me feel a whole lot better.”

“Not getting zapped by not-so-awesome suits?” she returned, walking closer to the bed. And God, when he wasn’t looking at her like he was now, she would question him more about what kind of suits they were talking about.

“Well, that,” Roy agreed. He looked up at her, where she stood next to the bed now, and softened his voice. “And a kiss from you?”

“I suppose a kiss wouldn’t be too taxing on you,” she said thoughtfully. She leaned in, letting their lips touch softly, feeling a sigh escape as he wound his fingers into her hair.

It didn’t stop at just a kiss. She had known it wouldn’t, but she also knew he wouldn’t press himself harder than he felt he could handle. They fell asleep curled up against each other, peaceful in their own little slice of happiness.

When they woke up later, Thea told him what an idiot she’d been to break up with him before. And even as the city’s madness seeped into their happiness, as an arrest warrant for the Arrow and his accomplices was announced on the news, as Roy rushed to help Oliver and as Thea herself rushed to the Foundry to wait for news, she held onto that little slice of happiness, that hope of running away with him. Because she knew now with a certainty hard won, that her love for Roy would never change.

And if Thea had learned one thing in her twenty years of life, it was to grab onto that happiness where she could find it--because it could all be snatched away in a moment. In the flash of a sword. In the stroke of a pen on divorce papers. In a storm on the North China sea.

This time, it would be different. It had to be. Because after all the crap life had thrown at her, Thea Queen deserved her little slice of happiness.


End file.
